Aisoku Kenbutsu
Under Construction. Appearance Aisoku carries the appearance that matches his age - a young, handsome, and teenage boy. His figure is rather average, slender, and slightly muscular (though he personally considers himself to be a bit fat in the belly). His clothing is rather various depending on his location and influence. He has long, black hair, as well as blue-purple eyes. Personality Aisoku is a rather stoic, uncaring, and rather "dull" person of society. He is not one for conversations, only speaking when he is spoken to, or when he finds there is nothing else to do at the moment. He is highly observant and aware of his social surroundings, having understanding to a certain extent about a person's emotions and actions when he himself is subject to being their witness. He despises crowds and large groupings due to their noise level, preferring to stay within small groups or by himself for peace and quiet. He is one to rarely go outside of his own home, his reasons being the temperature. At times, he can prove to be quite harsh, having a habit of being sarcastic whenever irritated, and belittling other people for what he believes are obvious mistakes. Despite his rather cold front, he is rather respectful to most (particularly superiors), unless he considers them to be antagonizing and annoying. Aisoku's relationships prove to be average and stable, most of his friends able to speak to him. He is rarely a troublemaker, unwilling to commit acts that would violate the morality of society. He holds a strong loyalty towards the village he protects, a believer in hard work. He is convinced that the only way through society is through perfection - making little, if not any mistakes that would hinder progress. He is noticeably paranoid about what he is doing right and wrong, and can go into a brief, but deep depression over what he had done wrong. This is particular in his line of work, or in missions he has to complete. Though displaying a rather irritated and moody attitude, Aisoku is willing to open up to his closest friends about it, only refusing them to tell anything on certain conditions (e.g. when they have not ever opened up to him). In order to keep himself from amking mistakes, he works hard, desiring to get stronger if he has failed to overpower his enemies, and smarter if he has failed to outsmart them. Though he can be determined about such issues, he will often get frustrated as well at obstacles he cannot climb over immediately, often to the point of self-loathing and negativity. In battle, Aisoku can prove to be a rather fearsome and intimidating opponent when able to fight without hindrance. He shows no restraint when in combat, fighting almost like a berserker. However, he can maintain a concentrated and level-headed train of thought even while doing so, well aware when his enemy is fighting defensively or offensively and recognizing when to switch his tactics. Sometimes, he will forget to use his special techniques and simply try to evade strikes. He is not above taunting his enemies, especially when they have made a mistake that would cost them dearly. However, he can become agitated whenever he is on the losing edge of a battle, opting a "fighting retreat" style of combat whenever this happens. He can prove to be quite sensitive to torturous methods, and will immediately surrender out of fear if he is aware of it. When such an option is not available, he will panic and break down, calm and cool composure lost in his hysteria. With enough pain, he will even start crying and pleading for mercy. When his opponent is in a weakened state, and he is in a good mood, he will show mercy and spare them, unless killing them is the only option available. He resents taking a human life, but will do so in the case of the good of his village. If an order from his superiors endangers him, and if he sees other options as available, he will often attempt to act defiant, opting for self-preservation instead of duty. History Under Construction. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Aisoku's most feared trait, as a samurai, is his skill at swordsmanship. His training in the samurai's ranks make him a natural in the art of swordplay. His fighting style focuses on defensive and blocks more than anything else, only attacking when he deems it to be appropriate. In this manner, he allows himself to conserve energy while wearing down his opponent. He is rarely seen without both hands on his sword, which adds to the physical strength of his blocks and strikes. In the case of lunge attacks, he is required to take one hand off of his blade in order to do so. The only other case in where he uses one hand for a blade is when he is using both of his swords simultaneously. Mediocre Taijutsu Expert: Despite Aisoku relying mostly on swordsmanship, he possesses a certain extent of knowledge revolving around hand-to-hand combat as well. Though not at the level of other taijutsu experts (mostly revolving around mimicking the movements of allies and opponents alike), he is sufficient enough to hold his own barehanded. Commonly, he applies his speed techniques with his taijutsu in order to become more effective in order to fight against his opponents much better. However, he still tends to use his sword in most cases. Immense Speed: A trait other than his swordsmanship that Aisoku takes great pride in is his speed. His fast-moving technique, the Invisible Step, allows him to exceed the normal speed of a shinobi. When Aisoku first takes off using this technique, the power left in his wake can cause ditches to be torn into the earth. The machine-gun sound effect is loud, capable of disorienting his opponents' way of attack and defense. Even techniques such as the Sharingan are unable to keep up without major effort put into focus and concentration. Keen Intellect: Aisoku possesses a great amount of memorization and observance, deducing his opponent's moves and actions after getting a feel for their patterns. Using what he knows from earlier battles, he can form strategies in order to effectively counter his opponents' moves and tactics, proving himself to be a formidable opponent. However, in most cases, he proves to allow his battle instinct to take over, sometimes overclouding his ability to judge. Sword Techniques: Combining the use of Wind Release with his kenjutsu, as well as the concept of speed, Aisoku has been able to create unique sword techniques. The majority of these techniques that can directly damage an opponent are excusively CQC, while longer range attacks are aimed to disorient their targets and disrupt attacks. Their power is enough to counteract some S-rank attacks at the high cost of chakra. Trivia *Aisoku's unofficial theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_ZMmEFA4Q0 Warrior by Disturbed]. *Aisoku is supposed to be a darker version of Senkaku Ningensei, who in turn is a personification of their creator. Quotes References Category:Male